


啪啪啪·超蝙蝠无料1404号

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Superman - Freeform, Superman/Batman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394





	啪啪啪·超蝙蝠无料1404号

“生日快乐，布鲁斯。”  
那不朽的非人类从蝙蝠洞的传送装置里出来时说的就是这么一句话。  
某些时候，这个在一群有着各种各样超能力的人中矗立不倒的唯一一个纯正的人类，非常讨厌他带来的阳光。  
“我的实际年龄已经超越‘人类’的范畴了，卡尔。”他回答，仍然盯着他的大屏幕。他的后辈们把事情处理得很好，真的，他只是……他自己放不下。  
他自己不愿放下。  
这座城市，是他的血，他的肉，他的心，他的一切。他生于此，长于此，也将沉眠于此。他对此毫无异议。  
“所以这才珍贵。这世上能有多少个75岁呢？”那非人类从传送装置上走下来，一步一步走到他的王座后方，俯下身亲吻他的肩膀，“我还记得我们第一次见面呢，1952年 ，那可真是久远的时候了。我第一次见到我的世界以外的人。”  
“第一次跟一个男人同床共枕，严重影响了我的对外形象，尤其这人那么多年了，仍然学不会任何技巧性的东西。”  
黑色的尖耳头盔消失不见，橡胶质的披风柔软下来，变成复古的蓝色顺滑布料。复仇之子仍然没有其他动作，但光明之子显然知道这就是回答了。他圈住王座上人类的脖子，双手扣合搭在胸前，“有你在我要什么技巧呢，”他说，“反正他们也不会让我们上床，桃心内裤先生。”  
这换来了一声嗤笑。  
“极限是孤堡一夜和星辰之花，暂时，谁知道呢。但别以为我就不知道你在自己世界里能干些什么了，‘超人’。”  
“那你肯定明白‘为了让心爱的搭档大放光彩而自甘退让’这听着就是超人的工作，我无所不知的蝙蝠侠。 ”  
“你只是爱看我被谜题耍得团团转。你爱死这个了，承认它吧。”  
“你说得对，我爱死这个了，尤其是每次你无情地计划牺牲者名单而那上面通常有你这点。”  
他这跟他有着62年合作历史的史上最有名的搭档按掉了监听按钮，转过身：“‘他们’不会让我死。”  
“你是唯一的纯人类。”  
“所以他们不会让我死。”  
“没错，只是带着一个能毁灭宇宙的炸弹不停穿越而已，我对此一点都不觉得惊讶和痛苦，也没有找你找到时间尽头。”  
“更加没有对继任蝙蝠侠的迪克大发雷霆，嗯？”  
超人自能听到人类扯动嘴角的细微声音。黑暗骑士凶猛地抱住了他的脑袋，如同猎食者般啃咬他的嘴唇。  
“你是世界上最自以为是的家伙。”  
“彼此彼此，‘蝙蝠侠’。”  
他追着猎物跪到了王座之上：“闭嘴，‘蓝大个’。”   
“在……有条舌头在嘴里的时候，你行你来。”  
穿着浴袍的花花公子闪现了一下，然后这黑暗中的怪兽怒吼，心不甘情不愿地推开了他。头盔重新覆上那张英俊的脸，漆黑的披风顺着肩膀把他包裹得严严实实。  
“你来这里到底是干什么的？”  
笑得灿烂的氪星人脸不红心不跳地回答：“来请你去瞭望塔参加生日庆典。‘你的’生日庆典。毕竟对他们来说，跟你谈论私人话题总会有点压力。”  
“75岁，哼？”  
“就比我小那么1岁。”  
他点开了通讯通道：“各小组注意，联盟有个庆典，想去就去。”  
披风骑士向传送装置走去，把后辈们的疑问留在了身后。很快他们就会知道那是怎么回事了，毕竟这事连秘密都算不上。  
“我是人类。”   
“唔哼。”希望之星不置可否地回应，掩盖自己的笑意。  
“黑色蕾丝边服装不准出现在庆典上。”  
“嘿，那可是我其中一版氪星传统礼服！”  
“很难看。那套蓝色两片装稍微好点。”  
“好吧好吧，听你的，谁让这是你的生日呢。”  
END  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
①详见1952年《超人》第76期，世上最强组合（The Mightiest Team in the World）


End file.
